veggietalesfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!
321 Penguins!: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of the 321 Penguins animated series. It was released in October 28, 1994 on VHS and on July 20, 2001 on DVD and directed by Phil Vischer. It features two short stories about forgiveness. The first is about a family of cranky grapes that torments a young boy (Tommy Pickles) who must find it in himself to forgive them. The second is a parody of Gilligan's Island. Chris Olsen directed the The "Forgiv-o-matic" segment of the video. Plot This episode, subtitled "A Lesson in Forgiveness" teaches viewers the importance of forgiving others when they act carelessly or thoughtlessly. The first segment is a loose parody of John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath. In this story Dad Asparagus makes his 321 Penguins debut as the patriarch of a family of cranky grapes, who, upon seeing "a stranger" standing by the side of the road, proceed to hurl insults at him. Tommy forgives them at his father's urging, but must forgive them a second time when they laugh at his comical though unintentional tumble down a hill. This is the first episode that does not have a Silly Song. A short segment is called "The Off-Beats" the plot is about August trying to be cool with The Populars with the Swob-O-Matic 5000 which makes August's voice lower. But it backfires. The Off-Beats segment is directed by Mo Willems The second segment, "Midgel's Lagoon" parodies the television classic Gilligan's Island. In this story Engineer Midgel plays the part of the first mate who, while daydreaming, crashes and sinks a ship, marooning its passengers and crew on a deserted island. The passengers are unable to forgive him for ruining their vacation. Captain Zidgel, playing the part of the Skipper, is also mad at Midgel, but when he decides to go out on shore and leave with the passengers mad at him, Zidgel realizes the error of their ways. They finally are able to forgive Midgel for stranding them on the island. The cast is finally able to escape the island on a bamboo helicopter cobbled together overnight by the Professor. Cast *Phil Vischer voiced multiple roles: **Dad Asapragus, Tomato Sawyer, Pa Grape and Tom Grape (debut) **Captain Zidgel as the Skipper **Doctor Fidgel as the millionaire *Mike Nawrocki voices Engineer Midgel *Bridgett Miller voices Mom Asparagus, Angelica Pickles, Ma Grape and Rosey Grape (debut) *Lisa Vischer voices Tommy Pickles *Dan Anderson voices Stu Pickles, the professor *Gail Bock Freeman voices Mrs. Potato Head as Lovely (debut) *Jeff Morrow voices Timon & Pumbaa (debut) *Don Messick as Eeyore, Whale *Rick Gomez as Lutfi *Mo Willems as Narrator and September *Kathleen Fasalino *Mark Wagner as August *Tara Ketterer as Rapunzel *Dylan Roberts *Mischa Barton as Betty Anne Bongos *Trisha Hedgecock as the leader of the Populars *Jimmy McQuaid *Veston Bruno as low voice August *Frank Welker as Whales Chapters *Opening Countertop *The Grapes of Wrath *Qwerty *The Forgive-o-Matic *Midgel's Lagoon *Stranded! *The Forgiveness Song *What We Have Learned Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Grapes of Wrath'', sung by Bridgett Miller and Phil Vischer *''Some Penguins Went to Sea'', sung by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki *''The Forgiveness Song'', sung by Jeff Morrow *''What We Have Learned''